


Numbers

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Running late to her interview on the Graham Norton show, she arrives wearing a latex dress and having to give a good excuse on why she’s wearing something that’s considered heavily sexual; only one person on the lounge knows the true reason and that’s Henry Cavill.
Relationships: Dom/Sub - Relationship, Fuck buddies - Relationship, lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: P*RN! (I’m kidding!! Or am I?). Fingering (male giving/female receiving), hand job (female attempting to give/male receiving), daddy/princess/ naughty girl/baby being used.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Y/N” Graham Norton said as he stood up.

The two male guests turned their attention to the back entrance of the stage; watching as she walked out.

“I’m so sorry I’m late” She hugged Graham.

“Look at you” Graham wasn’t sure what to think of her in her black thigh length latex dress.

She blushed a little as Graham lead her over to the two other guests. She stepped towards Daniel Radcliffe “Oh my god, hi” She almost squealed as they hugged.

“Hi” Daniel was used to fans eagerly meeting him for the first time.

She stepped back; she was hesitant to interact with him. They were each other’s secret, he was the reason she was dressed like this.

“Hi” She smiled at Henry Cavill.

Henry carefully hugged her “Hi” he tried to hold back his words.

The three of them sat down; Graham looked down at his cue cards.

“So, I have to ask. What’s with the dress?” Graham looked up at her as she tried to get comfortable on the lounge without flashing the world her underwear.

She placed her hands over the skirt half of her dress; She turned her attention to Graham, Henry was intrigued to hear her reason. “Well, it’s part of the reason I was late.”

Henry kept his poker face on as she tried to avoid his gaze.

“Well, a friend of mine had their birthday party. Her theme of the party was leather and latex”

Graham and Daniel’s eyes widened.

Henry attempted to hold his composure. Is that what she’s calling it? He thought to himself.

“The guys had to dress in leather and the girls had to dress in latex. Unfortunately, I also forget about the time it takes to get from the party to here and didn’t have a chance to change clothes. So” She gave an awkward this is what you get shrug.

Henry was surprised to see how calm she was acting with her response. He had realised that she hadn’t looked at him once while she explained.

“How do I get an invite?” Daniel piped up as he tried to control his laughter.

“You just gotta know the right people” Y/N winked at him.

Graham was glad he didn’t have his wine in his hand as he heard that answer.

Henry noticed her little side eye glance at him as she turned her attention to the audience in front of her.

“I have no shame in what I do in the comfort of my own home” She smirked as members in the audience started to cheer.

Henry studied her carefully as she picked up her glass of water.

“Right” Graham was lost for words as he looked down at his cue cards.

# # #

“And that’s all for tonight, join me next week when we sit down with Ralph Fiennes, Gary Oldman and David Tennant.” Graham spoke to the cameras before turning his attention to the guests on the lounge.

She was bright red from laughing all night; her first experience on the graham Norton show and it was the best interview she had, it helped that she had Henry Cavill and Daniel Radcliffe to bounce off with their energy including Graham Norton who kept digging at the right questions while keeping his guests in line.

The three guests stood up and walked backstage where staff for the show began to unmic them.

“It was absolutely lovely meeting you, Daniel” She said to him; she couldn’t believe that she had a chance to finally meet her childhood crush.

“Lovely to meet you as well Y/N” Daniel smiled “Did you want that photo now?”

“Oh, yes please” she bounced on the balls of her heels; Henry carefully watched her. She had only interacted with him when she had to, when the cameras were rolling, and he had noticed. “Thank you” she said to the person who finished unmic-ing her.

Her assistant pulled Y/N’s phone out of her bag “Smile” she said to Y/N and Daniel as they stood together. Kel took two photos.

“Again, thank you so much Daniel” she beamed.

“You’re welcome, hope I get to see you around again.” Daniel bid goodbye to everyone in the room as he and his assistant left the green room.

It just left Henry, Leah; his assistant, Kel and Y/N.

“I just have to run to the bathroom than we’re good to go” She said to Kel.

Henry was surprised to see how well Y/N was doing by ignoring him.

“It was lovely to see you Mr Cavill” She looked at Henry; she had broken his surprise.

“Likewise, Y/N.” Henry smirked. The four of them knew, they all knew but only two of them knew more than the other two.

“Right. Bathroom.” She spoke out loud to herself as she exited the green room and down the halls to find the toilets.

\- - -

“Just be a moment” she called out when she heard a knock on the door. She was thankfully her underwear wasn’t latex. She began to turn on the taps when she heard the knock on the door again, this time it sounded impatient.

She gritted her teeth as the knocking continue; she unlocked the door and stood in surprise.

Henry pushed her back into the cubicle, he locked the door behind him.

“Latex and leather party, huh?” His hot breath squashed against her face.

She nodded slightly.

He used one hand to keep her pushed up against the wall of the cubicle while his other hand began to run up her thigh “And ignoring me all night? I thought you’d know better than to ignore me.”

Her hands ran down the front of his jacket “and I thought you knew better than to make me late.” She titled her head up slightly as she watched his poker face.

His hand stopped at the bikini line of her underwear “I can make you however late I like.”

Her hands moved down to his belt.

“Did I say you could touch my belt?” He breathed.

She nodded slightly.

“I don’t think so” The hand that was holding her against the wall moved down to her hands, pushing her hands away. While his hand in between her thighs began to trace the outside of her underwear. “You teased me all afternoon, now it’s mine turn.”

“Teasing? Is that what you call it? I call it being professional” She moved her hands back to his belt.

“Professional?”

She could feel his thumb softly stroking the centre of her underwear; she could feel what he was doing. She kept her attention on him as her hands fumbled with his belt buckle. He wasn’t stopping her this time. She wrapped one of her hands around his flaccid kraken; she watched as he shook his head, she bit down on her lower lip as she pouted slightly.

Henry began to move his index finger inside of her underwear; their eyes locked onto each other. Her hand still around his kraken, she hadn’t done anything, but she knew what she was doing. She could feel his index finger making a come here motion in between her legs.

She parted her lips slightly as she began to moan.

“Shh…”He hushed her; she leant forward, leaning on his shoulder trying to conceal her moans in the collar of his shirt.

She felt his index finger stroke faster; She tried to stroke his kraken, but Henry was distracting her with just one finger that she couldn’t keep her focus on him.

She carefully bit down on the collar of his jacket as Henry hit the right nerves inside of her; she wanted to scream out. She wanted to be loud; she could feel Henry’s upper body move as he began to laugh.

“Not…” She moaned “Fu…” she couldn’t finish the word funny as Henry moved his index finger out of her underwear “Nny.” She kissed his neck.

“Did I say you could kiss me?” Henry sounded strict.

“Yes” She nibbled at his ear.

“Naughty girl” Henry laughed a little; he used his other hand to push her away “Now it’s your turn to wait.”

She pouted “but I don’t want to.”

Henry brought his index finger up to his lips; he placed it in his mouth tasting her over his finger “You know the rules. Every time you ignore me…”

“Baby has to wait her turn” she finished his sentence.

Henry nodded before moving his hands to put himself back into his pants.

She crossed her arms against her chest as she pouted.

“You started it, I’m going to finish it.” Henry unlocked the cubicle door “Now don’t you have somewhere to be.”

She sighed as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

“Your not Kal, this won’t work on me.” Henry went back to his poker face.

“But I know what will.” She chewed down on her lower lip.

Henry rolled his eyes “Now, princess. Your assistant will send a search party if your in here for too long.” He gently moved Y/N out of the cubicle.

She adjusted the bottom of her dress and her underwear as Henry washed his hands. Henry looked up in the mirror’s reflection watching as she left him alone in the bathroom without a word being said.

She saw Kel standing in the reception “Sorry, I got lost” she lied.

“Lost, is that what we’re calling it?” Kel remarked.

“Yes” She swiftly responded.

“How the two of you have managed to keep things private is behind Leah and I” Kel mentioned as she lead Y/N out of the studio building and to their awaiting car.

They both got into the backseat of the awaiting car; Kel heard a phone notification as they buckled into the backseat, she searched her bag and pulled out two phones. One was hers and the other was Y/N’s. Kel reached Y/N’s phone towards her.

Y/N took the phone and tapped her screen seeing a new message, she tapped it open.

10.

She knew what it meant, it meant that he wanted her home in 10 minutes; She looked at Kel “Are we going straight home?”

Kel looked down at her phone, checking the schedule in her phone “You have one more interview to pop to than you can head home.”

She leaned her head back on the headrest of the back seat “Okay” she moved her attention back to her phone. She flicked through her emojis and sent a halo faced emoji.

It was Henry and Y/N’s code for sorry to disappoint but you have to wait.

Henry sent back an instant message with a devil faced emoji.

It was Henry and Y/N’s code for your in for a hell of a time when we are together again.


End file.
